


Comforts

by SummerOtaku



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 0T4, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, MuseumHeist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt on a Young Justice meme. Zatanna/Dick and Artemis/Wally are too comfortable with each other. Maybe that's not a bad thing. Maybe being comfortable is a very, very good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforts

It had started as a simple double date. Mild competitive affection, flirtation, and snark fueled jealousy was shared along with the meal. 

“You two worry me sometimes.” Wally complained as he watched Zatanna sling an arm around Artemis’s waist and slide her hand down her curved hip as they left the club. It was hot really but made his neck itch with desires and jealousies he had previously crushed.

“Us? You and Dick…” Zatanna lifted an eyebrow. Wally realized he had his arm casually around Dick’s neck as they followed their dates. “…you guys would kiss if you had any excuse.”

“Yeah, well so would you and Artie!” Wally defends and Dick rubs his face with his hand in exasperation.

“Wally, you idiot, you’re supposed to deny it.” Dick tried but Artemis and Zee were already giving them weird looks. Wally just huffed and stuck his chest defiantly.

“I can’t help it. I love you guys. I’m so comfortable with you all. If you weren't with Zee I might snap her up myself. Hell, I’d take all of you. It’s too bad we can’t share.”

Dick rubbed Wally’s back as he rolled his eyes.

“Me too, dude, but you are drunk. You’re not supposed to say those things out loud. Not proper.” He mumbles into the speedsters ear.

“Dick?” He turned to see Zatanna looking at him. “Are you serious?”

“Uh…” Shit. She wasn't supposed to hear that. He was in big trouble, wasn't he?

“Leave the poor boy alone.” Artemis grinned as she came on the other side of him, pressing him between herself and Wally. “If he wants to share me and Wally, I don’t mind.” Her eyes flicked to Zatanna. “And I know you don’t either.”

Zatanna sighed. 

“That was supposed to be a private conversation, you know, a secret?" Her face brightened as she thought about it. "But yeah. Maybe we can arrange something.”

If they all hurried back to the cave faster than was needed, no one mentioned it.

There were several amazing discoveries that night as things were arranged, tried, and rearranged. The beginning of something permanent and great, with lots and lots of enthusiastic, mutual, and sometimes synchronized sharing.

Superboy caught them that next morning coming out of the bathroom showers together in various states of undress.

“Aren’t girls and boys supposed to take turns?”

Robin grinned cheekily and gave Conner a wink.

“We’re just really comfortable with each other.”

As he watched Artemis adjust Robin’s towel lower around his waist and Zatanna run her fingers through Wally's damp red hair, he couldn't help but mumble to himself.

“A little too comfortable, probably.”


End file.
